custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Wiki-Nui Fanfiction
Ein paar Tipps zur Hauptseite: # Es sollte wie im Wiki Nui ein Link zu ,,Von A-Z" geben # Weitere Links zu irgendwelchen wichtigen Spezialseiten Fa1nan 15:41, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Top Benutzer Ich finde du solltest noch hinschreiben wer die Topbenutzer sind IgnikaNuva5294 10:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Jap, werde ich noch machen. bioniclemaster724 10:36, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich sehr cool, dass jetzt so viel neu gemacht wird. Aber der Kasten "Top Inhalte" sollte auch grün werden. Skorpi 11:32, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde es sieht jetzt sehr gut aus, ich würde das rot nur etwas heller machen. Vielleicht noch rechts einen Kasten. Skorpi 12:40, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Wenn ich es heller mache ist es zu hell. Ich könnte noch einen Kasten mit dem Titel Artikel der Woche bzw. des Monats erstellen. bioniclemaster724 12:41, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vorausgesetzt, ihr denkt daran ihn zu ändern. Skorpi 12:42, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich würde dann zu beginn des Monats eine Abstimmung starten. bioniclemaster724 12:44, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Etwas früher, das es am ersten auf der Seite ist. Skorpi 12:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) soll ich das machen? bioniclemaster724 12:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Klar, aber man darf nicht für seine eigenen Artikel stimmen, oder? Skorpi 12:47, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Auf den Artikel den du für am besten hälst, egal ob es deiner oder meiner oder Axonnmaster´s oder Jadekaisers, oder sonst jemandes Artikel ist. bioniclemaster724 12:48, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay. Und darf ein Artikel 2 mal der Artikel des Monats werden? (okay, langsam nerv´ ich xD) Skorpi 12:50, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ähh? Wenn man oft genug dafür stimmt. bioniclemaster724 12:52, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler: Du hast die Überschrift vom Kasten "Neuigkeiten/Meldungen" auch rot gemacht. Das kann man nicht mehr sehen. Skorpi 12:53, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hä? Ich kanns noch lesen. bioniclemaster724 12:55, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dann muss es an meinem Bildschirm, Computer oder den Einstellungen liegen. Sorry! Skorpi 12:56, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Layout Das Layout sieht Top aus. Super Farbschema und super Aufteilung der Textblöcke. Einen riesesn Respekt und ein fettes Lob an die Gestalter und Mitwirkenden! --Jadekaiser 12:57, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dessen Name da ist: Bioniclemaster724!!!!!!Nathanael1711talk 13:00, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) danke für das lob, ich ändere die Farbe aber auf den Skin Jade. bioniclemaster724 13:02, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich sehr cool das Design. Vorallem, weil Ehlek einer meiner Lieblingsbionicle ist. Aber wir haben erst 399 Artikel. Skorpi 14:36, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) nein, das wurde erst jetzt aktuallisiert, links steht jetzt 400. bioniclemaster724 14:44, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Skorpi 14:50, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sieht jetzt mit mehr Bildern noch besser aus. Deine Beförderung hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, Bima! Skorpi 17:45, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, mir gefällt die Startseite jetzt auch besser. bioniclemaster724 17:46, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe zwei fehler gefunden: 1.Top-Inhalte und Top-Bnutzer sollten doch auf gleicher Höhe sein, oder? 2. "5.Der große krieg" geht schon in den nächsten Kasten rein. Sonst finde ich die Startseite sehr gut verbessert, und sie ist übersichtlicher - Danke! Skorpi 12:14, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde diese Fehler nicht. bioniclemaster724 12:18, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Echt?! Dann ist mein (neuer) PC kaputt... oder kann das an den Einstellungen liegen? Ich schau mal nach. Skorpi 12:32, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, es liegt nicht an deinem PC. Die Top-Inhalte und die Top-Benutzer sind zwar auf der selben Höhe, aber das nur, wenn das Browser-Fenster relativ breit ist. Wenn ich das Fenster schmaler/schmäler/wie-auch-immer-es-heißt mache, sind die beiden Überschriften bei mir auch etwas versetzt. Und das Problem, dass etwas in den Kasten darunter reingeht, habe ich auch, nicht nur bei Top-Inhalte, sondern auch bei Top-Benutzer (und im Wiki-Nui übrigens ebenfalls, bei "Noch kein Mitglied?"). Von diesen kleinen Problemen aber abgesehen: Großartige Arbeit, das Design sieht wirklich gut aus! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 03:04, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das habe ich eben gerade von meinem Bruder gehört (Der ist halt 24), mit dem Browser...ich werde jetzt mal schauen, wie groß ich den Browser mache. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion) 09:22, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Top Benutzer Aktualisierung Ich versteh das nicht. Ich bin gerade auf die Startseite gegangen, dort steht ich bin zweiter. Dann geh ich links auf "Community" und dann auf "Top-Benutzer", da steht, dass ich dritter bin. Aber wenn ich auf "mehr..." klicke, bin ich am zweiten. Links bei den Widgets steht auch, dass ich zweiter bin. Was bin ich jetzt? Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 13:06, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Die Startseite macht Bima; der Rest ist automatisch. Nathanael1711talk 13:11, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Aber wenn der Rest automatisch ist, wie kommt es, dass zwei automatishe Sachen unterschiedlich sind. Das hat mich ja gewundert. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 13:20, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Verschiedene automatische Bereiche des Wikis werden vermutlich zu verschiedenen Zeiten aktualisiert - wenn man alles zur selben Zeit oder ständig machen lassen würde, wäre der Server total überlastet. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:27, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso, habe ich net mitgedacht. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:38, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Neuigkeiten Ich finde wir sollten höchstens 5-8 Neuigkeiten sufzählen, die ältesten werden dann nicht mehr auf der Startseite angezeigt. Irgendwann wird es nämlich zu voll... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:30, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es sind ja sechs. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:32, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich nhabe es nur für die Zukunft gemeint, weil wir werden bestimmt in ein paar Monaten 700 Artikel haben... da sind es schon 8 Neuigkeiten. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:33, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Top-Artikel Ich finde wir sollten auf die Hauptseite die Artikel hinschreiben die am besten bewertet sind nich die die einfach ausgewält wurden Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:24, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Man könnte noch eine Zeile machen, inder die am heufigsten besuchten und die best-bewerteten stehen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:22, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) das ist etwas schwierig, ich habe es versucht, aber da sich die bewertungen so oft ändern, kann ich das nicht immer umändern. Und die Ausgewählten Artikel wurden nicht einfach so ausgewählt sondern sind die beliebtesten Artikel. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:32, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bei den Bwertungen können ja alle helfen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:54, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wieso machen wir den Artikel des Monats nicht jetzt schon? Stimmt doch eh´ keiner mehr ab :-) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:37, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Könnten wir eigentlich schon machen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:39, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Suche nach der Maske des Lichts hat gewonnen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:40, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fragen wir erst Nathanael. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mitgelesen. OK. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:43, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann machen wir es jetzt, oder? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:44, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja. Das sollte man auch in die Neuigkeiten schreiben, oder? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:44, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wer machts´s? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 11:45, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) OK, ich habe die AdM-Seite schon bearbeitet, die hauptseite machst du dann bitte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Schriftfarbe Wieso sind die neuigkeiten in Grün, der Rest aber nicht? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:34, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Charaktere - Vorschlag Ich habe da so eine lustige Idee: Es gibt Übersichtsseiten (z.B. Takanuva), wir könnten eine Charakter Seite anlegen, auf die wir alle diese Übersichten schreiben (Alphabetisch geordnet). Was meint ihr, ich finde es für die ordnung praktischer. Ich könnte das zum Beispiel übernehmen, wenn ihr wollt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:28, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Meine Stimme hast du. --Jadekaiser 20:54, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir eigentlich eine Kategorie: Charaktere machen, dann muss jeder unter seinen Charakter-Artikel halt Kategorie: Charakter hinschreiben und dann ist das automatisch alphabetisch geordnet. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:03, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das geht auch. Ich schau mal, ob ich diese eite schnell mache. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:21, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Habe ich gemacht! Ich schrieb das unter die News, damit jeder daran denkt. (Oh je, ich glaube ich mache zu viel Allgemeines XD) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:26, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir können doch hier die Kategorie für Charaktere eintragen, oder: MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:27, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mir die Kategorie:Charaktere gerade angesehen, ich finde sie sehr unübersichtlich. Ich persönlich fände es sinnvoller, zum Beispiel alle Takanuvas in die Kategorie:Takanuva einzuordnen, und die Kategorie dann zu einer Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Charaktere zu machen... Naja, nur mal als kleiner Vorschlag, ich hab hier eh nix zu sagen, dazu bin ich hier zu selten aktiv... :P BTW, nur mal so eine kleine Frage: Gibt es einen speziellen Grund dafür, dass ihr für alle Charaktere extra Artikel einzurichten? Ich sehe dahinter irgendwie nicht sonderlich viel Sinn und würde mich eher auf die Fanfiction selbst konzentrieren... ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:59, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mmmmh... du sagst da einiges, über das ich nachdenken muss xD Wäre jetzt aber blöd, alles nocheinmal zu ändern, aber ich bin auch der einzigste, der alle Artikel eingetragen hat... gute Idee, Toa Nuva! Ich werde das mal mit den anderen klären, ich fände das schon besser... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:35, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) XD Sorry, dass ich das erst so spät geschrieben hab. Ich dachte, dass du mit deinem ursprünglich Vorschlag eben genau so eine Übersicht über alle Listen gemeint hast, und nicht eine so Liste direkt für alle einzelnen Seiten; deshalb habe ich das nicht früher gepostet... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:55, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich war es auch so gemeint xD Aber da Bima ein Admin ist, nahm ich sein Vorschlag an... ich schau mal, ob wir da was ändern. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:01, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde Toa-Nuvas Idee gut. Ich mache für meine Charaktere Artikel um auch die Vorgeschichte von ihnen bekanntzugeben, weil wenn ich nur schreibe, dass sie irgendwann toa wurden, ist mir zu ungenau. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 19:30, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut - ich schreibe Biografien, dann Hausaufgaben, dann mache ich mich an die Arbeit! Aber machen wir jetzt für jeden Kategorien oder nur diese Übersichtsseiten? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:32, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Neuster Stand Sollte man nicht die Top-Inhalte auf den neusten Stand bringen? Außerdem habe ich eine Frage/Vorschlag: Wir könnten es so machen, dass sich jeder, der möchte, seine eigene Kategorie anlegt, unter die alle Artikel von ihm kommen, oder? Aber es muss der richtige Name sein, nicht Nidhiki, sondern Skorpi63 (als Beispiel) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab das als Story seite. center|100px 12:14, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schon, ich habe auch tausend Übersichten. Ich fände es so noch übersichtlicher. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:16, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, aber ich hab halt nur diese eine, wenn du das machen willst, dann kannst du ja eine Kategorie: Skorpi63 anlegen. center|100px 12:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut, mach ich. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sprachen Im Wiki-Nui hab ich's grad korrigiert, hier geht's nicht: Im Code befindet sich drei Mal: en:pl: Die ersten beiden davon sollten gelöscht werden. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 06:39, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wo? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 13:30, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auf der Hauptseite natürlich. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:43, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vegleich mit den englischen Custom Bionicle Ich habe mich dort mal umgeschaut, und eines ist mir sofort aufgefallen: Die haben tausend Ktegorien!!! Auch Matoran/Makuta/Toa/... wollen wir genauso übersichtlich werden oder nicht? Das wäre viel Einfügungsarbeit... Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:01, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Fang doch schon mal an, skorpi ... XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:19, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lol, kann ich machen xD Aber langsam fühle ich mich etwas komisch, ich setzte mich viel zu sehr für die Ordnung ein =( Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:27, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja Sheriff Skorpi! Aber ich finde das in Ordnung. Special Agent Tops --Jadekaiser 17:33, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sherrif Skorpi, schaffen sie Ordnung im Wiki! Und sie, Special Agent Tops, bleiben sie auf ihrem Posten! Wir erwarten einen Angriff der Vandalen![[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:39, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie sie wünschen Senator Nath! Special Agent Tops --Jadekaiser 17:55, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auf ihren Posten, Special Agent Tops! Und hier bin ich General Nath, gefälligst! merken sie sich das! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:57, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wird gemacht, fange heute an. Soll ich nur meine Artikel machen oder gleich alle? Ich würde diese Kategorien anlegen: Toa, matoraner, Makuta, Turaga, Skakdi, Rahi,... das sind so die sechs, die am öftesten vorkommen. Oder soll ich noch welche machen? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:58, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde erst mal nur: Turaga, Matoraner, Titanan, Toa und Makuta anlegen. Special Agent Tops --Jadekaiser 18:16, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, die Titanen habe ich vergessen... ich ordne mal meine ein, aber erst lege ich die Seiten an. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:18, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Matoranerisch Hey, wie wärs wenn wir eine Seite "Matoranerisch" anlegen und jeder seine Matoranerischen Begriffe einträgt und die sind dann für das Wiki gültig? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 09:50, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, aber das verstehe ich nicht ganz... Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 11:01, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also ein Artikel "Matoranerisch" wird erstellt; und wenn dann z.B. jemand in einer seiner Fanfictions einen matoranerischen Begriff einführt (z.B. "Beep" heißt "Hallo"), dann wird das in diesem Artikel eingetragen; und dann kann jeder diesen matoranerischen Begriff in seinen Fanfictions verwenden. Also im Grunde genauso wie der Artikel "Matoranerisch" im Offizielle-Story-Wiki-Nui, nur dass es eben von Fans erfundene matoranerische Begriffe auflistet. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 11:09, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Cover Sollten wir nicht ein Cover entwerfen, das besser zum Skin passt? Und dann noch so einen Icon? Wir könnten ja einen Wettbewerb machen, oder so. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 16:40, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ein icon wäre cool, ein Cover? Ich finde ds jetzige passt zwar nicht zum normalen Skin, aber zu meinem =P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:42, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gute Frage: Wir könnten uns ja auf ein Bionicle einigen, aus dem wir das Cover machen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:42, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Was is eigentlich noch mal n Icon? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:43, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das, was bei der Adressleiste angezeigt wird, glaube ich... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:44, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Genau. Wir könnten einen Bionicle auswählen der unser Maskotchen sein kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 16:45, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hmmmpf... bei den "Amis" ist es brutaka... hier wäre ich für irgendeinen grünen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:47, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich auch. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 16:48, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fast jeder von uns hat auf seiner Seite seine Leiblingsbionicles, -Toa, wir sollten gucken, welche Benutzer die jeweiligen Bioncle gut finden z.B. ist Lesovikk mein Lieblingsbioncile und Skorpis Lieblingstoa oder so in etwa... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:48, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wir sollten eine Abstimmung machen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 16:49, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok, machen wir die Abstimmung hier auf der Disskusionseite oder wo anders? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:50, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Preise Wie wird das hier eigentlich mit den Preisen gemacht? Die Admins erstellen diese "Kästn" doch, oder wat? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 17:37, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, schreib mal was du besonderes gemacht hast in meine Diskussion. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:51, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cover Bima kann meinetwegen irgendwo eine abstimmmungesseite einrichten, und dann werden erstmal ein paar Bilder vorgeschlagen und anschließend abgestimmt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich schon: hier! center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:20, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich hbe dunklen in erinnerung, dass man mich vorher fragen wollte ?!? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:29, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Würdest du jetzt nein sagen, würde ich es wieder löschen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:33, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) lol, ihr kommt mir vor wie Darth Vader und der Imperator XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 14:25, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Da ran habe ich jetzt gerade auch dran gedacht! ;-) --Jadekaiser 14:47, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neuer Vorschlag: "Set Review" Joah, einige werden das schon von BZPower kennen. Meine Idee wäre, dass wir erstmal einen geeigneten Begriff als Übersetzung suchen, dann kann man eine Seite anlegen, auf der man seinen eigenen Rückblick auf ein Set macht. Da das hier ein Fanfic. Wiki ist, könnten wir auch soetwas einführen. Ein Admin könnte eine Infobox entwerfen, wir könnten noch eine Kategorie dazu anlegen... und die Seiten nennt man dann so: Set-Rückblick: 8687 Pohatu Nuva (Skorpi63) Also ich fände soetwas lustig; so kann man Kritik loswerden und anderen helfen, die ein Set nicht einschätzen können. Was haltet ihr davon? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:59, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich finds gut. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 21:10, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schön - warten wir aber diesesmal auf Nath (und die anderen (?)) [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 21:11, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also meine Stimme hast du alle male! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:34, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Meinetweegen. Ihr müsst das dann aber selbst irgendwie organisieren, Bima oder ich machen nur die Vorlage (falls ihr eine braucht und es nicht selber könnt). [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:49, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Eine Infobox anpassen sollte ich hinkriegen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 10:52, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Meine Stimme habt ihr auch! Jadek --Jadekaiser 10:53, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Altes Cover Wieso haben wir jez wieder das alte Cover? Und wieso ist es so dermaßen schlecht? Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:26, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) welches alte Cover? Bioniclemaster724 19:11, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dieser Fehler lag wohl in der Datenbank, heute nachmittag wurde nur das falsch Cover angezeigt... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (D-Archiv 1/D-Archiv 2/Preise/Umfrage/Story/Set Reviews/Kategorie) 19:58, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aktivste Benutzer Man sollte das ändern, schließlich sind 4 der 5 angezeigten inaktiv... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Verschieben? Da ich gerade nicht einfach irgendwelche Experimente durchführen will: Weiß jemand, ob man Artikel auch einfach über die "Verschieben"-Funktion in ein anderes Wiki verschieben? (z.B. indem man "Der Echte Traum" nach "w:c:de.towff:Der Echte Traum" verschiebt oder so) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:21, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich weiß es nicht und werde es wohl kaum ausprobieren. Macht ja eigentlich kaum einen Unterschied. Aber die Idee an sich ist gut.... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:29, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was soll dass heißen "Wir ziehen um!"? Toa-Nikolai 17:11, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wegen inaktivität schließen wir uns mit dem anderem Bionicle Fanfiction Wiki zusammen. Kopiere alle Artikel, die du behalten willst in das andere Wiki, lad auch die Bilder hoch. Pass aber auf, dort gibt es andere Admins und Vorlagen! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:35, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Man, ich war grad auf der Seite von ToW-Fanfiction und da gibts noch GAR NICHTS: keine Infoboxen, keine Vorlagen... Außerdem hast du mir letztens geschrieben, wir hätten jetzt genug Zuwachs! [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 10:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) im ToWFF gibt es Infoboxen, jede Menge sogar, guck z.B. unter 'Vorlage:Toa' usw. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:16, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ahso, ich hab wie gewohnt unter "Infoboxen" geglubscht! [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:48, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ToWFF ist noch ein sehr neues wiki uns es hätte tatsächlih mehr Sinn gemacht, es hierher zu verlagern und dann alles anzupassen, aber so wie es jetzt ist haben wir eine gute Möglichkeit, den "Müll" der nicht gebraucht wird und den man nicht mitnehmen will zu "entsorgen"; außerdem liegt das ganze Organisationszeug dann eher in Matas und Bimas Hand und nicht mehr so sehr in meiner und Skorpis -- wir beide werden uns dann vor allem dem Haupt-Wiki-Nui zuwenden. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:50, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ... und ich werd vielleicht aussteigen! [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 08:06, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Garrzo! Tu dass nicht!!!!!!! wer schreibt dan Traitor weiter?????!!!!! Bitte tus nicht!!! Ich flehe dich an, steig bitte nicht aus!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte!!!!! Toa-Nikolai 18:55, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Traitor ist nur eine Geschichte, es gibt mehrere und bessere Gründe um hier zu bleiben, aber wenn er es möchte, soll er abhauen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:30, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC)